Un aller-retour en Terre du Milieu
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un aller-retour en Terre du Milieu. Sirius devenu Faramir entreprend un voyageur à travers sa nouvelle Terre d'Adoption. Sur les traces de la communauté de l'anneau il se rend du Gondor à la Comté où l'attend un hobbit du nom de Pippin. Disclaimer : cette histoire fait suite à ma fiction le Dernier des Adieux.


Une histoire sur un hobbit pourrait bien commencer par, Il était une fois un hobbit de la comté. Dans un trou dans le sol vivait un hobbit… Un hobbit nommait Pippin.

Les gens de la comté sont de petit être aux pieds velus. Des semi-hommes dotés d'un grand coeur et d'un talent certain pour éviter les ennuis.  
Ils vivent dans des terriers qu'ils aménagent avec tout le confort possible. Ce sont des tanières basses du fait la petite taille de leur habitants. Malgré qu'elles soient creusés dans la terre une clarté lumineuse baigne les boiseries, tapis et autres objets disposés avec soin.

Leur humeur toujours joyeuses en font des compagnons fort agréables pour ceux qui aiment les plaisirs simples de la vie et qui comme moi aime rire.  
La vie heureuse qu'ils mènent dans la comté les poussent à ne jamais en franchir ses limites. Quelques hobbits seulement s'en allèrent par le monde au devant des périples de l'aventure. J'en ai connu quatre. Et il est l'un d'eux que j'apprécient énormément.

Mon livre commence par Il était une fois un hobbit de la comté nommé Peregrin Touque.  
Pippin était un jeune hobbit pas encore majeur. Ses yeux rieur trahissait son caractère joyeux et toujours prêt à faire des farces. De par bien des aspects de sa personnalité il me rappel l'adolescent que j'étais. Son physique cependant est en tout point différent du mien. Des yeux marrons qui ressortent sous ses boucles brunes qui lui mangeant le front. Une petite taille, et de grand pied, Pippin diffère peu de ses congénères.

Il était donc une fois un hobbit qui, fatigué de ses grandes aventures s'en retourna à la comté.  
Après avoir arrangé les dégâts causé par Saroumane dans la Comté il convia un de ses grand amis à venir. Un de ses grands amis par la taille et le coeur comme il le répétait souvent. Des qualificatifs qui me faisait rougir de gène et d'émotion à chaque fois qu'il me les adressaient avec son sourire mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux.  
Cette histoire commence sur une route poussiéreuse où attendait silencieusement un petit-homme. Chaque jour il attendait avec impatience ma venue, il venait à l'aube se planter à l'orée du monde. Il se gardait quand même de quitter la comté, pour l'instant il n'osait pas en sortir, de peur de la retrouver à nouveau changée.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je raconte cette histoire. Elle est d'une banalité affligeante, mais on m'a dit un jour ce que sont les petites choses du quotidien qui mérite d'être racontées. Après tout ce sont ces petites choses de la vie de tous les jours qui méritent qu'on s'arrêtent et y prêtent attention. Les histoires épiques, les guerres et récits de voyage sont de ceux qu'on racontent et qu'on écrit dans les livres. Et pourtant ce sont les petites tracas, joie et farce du quotidien qui font ce qu'on est. Ce sont ses petites choses qu'on racontent au coin du feu après une dure journée. Ce sont ces petites choses de rien du tout qui donne leur saveur à la vie.

La vie j'ai eu la chance ou bien la malchance, cela dépendait de mon humeur, d'en connaitre deux. J'étais né à Londres en 1959 au sein de la famille Black avant de traverser le voile du ministère de la magie et de me retrouver dans le corps de Faramir qui venait de s'éteindre dans les flammes d'un bucher allumé en Terre du Milieu.

Parfois je me demande ce que la vie me réserve d'autre.  
En attendant ces préoccupations sont bien loin de ma vie quotidienne. Auprès de mon épouse je réapprends à vivre. La guerre m'a usée. J'ai quitté un monde en proie aux ténèbres pour plonger dans un autre à feu et à sang. Auprès d'Eowyn je me relève.  
Mon périple qui me mène du Gondor à la Comté m'a permis de découvrir ce monde dont je connais encore si peu de chose.  
Je m'égare dans mes pensées et oublies l'essentiel. Cette histoire se déroule donc sur une route poussiéreuse traversant des montagnes, cols et vallées encaissées. Un chemin où les chevaux avalent la distance et où je mange la poussière des chemins terreux de la Terre du Milieu.  
Le soir au coin d'un feu qui peinent à nous réchauffer une fois le repas terminé les langues se délient. J'en apprends alors plus sur la vie de ces hommes qui composent mon escorte. La plupart n'ont jamais quittés le Gondor, ils sont jeunes mais la guerre les a eux aussi marqués.  
Ils sont comme moi ils s'émerveillent de tous. De la neige qui tombent sur les hauts cols des Montagnes de Brume, aux forêts denses qui nous abritent la nuit.  
Par moment le besoin de me retirer afin de confier mes sentiments et pensées me prend et je m'épanche alors sur le papier.  
Sur un journal de papier crème et couverture en cuir brune je raconte ces petits rien, tracas et autres détails qui font une vie.

C'est l'histoire d'un aller-retour en Terre du Milieu. 


End file.
